User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 2)
....And huzzah! The gang are now in Crown Mesa. With its... desolate land, sandy roads, and lots and lots of clay. It seems even more deserted even with PAMA gone... Jesse: Ok, guys... We just gotta get to the town, and we find Harper. Axel: Is it me, or does this place seem even more abandoned...? Olivia: That's not you. Something's up. Petra: Where's Lukas? Jesse: Ah, he must have went into the wrong portal. He'll catch up eventually. Come on. Jesse and the gang wonder through the desolate land of Crown Mesa. Nothing but sand can be heard as it scatters throughout the ground... Jesse: Sand, clay, and more sand... They keep walking until they come across the massive mountain storing the tons of houses. Petra: See? Nothing so abandoned about this, Axel! Axel: It was only an optimistic view... Petra: Lower your expectations. They walk through the bustling town. People here and there, making amazing redstone inventions. Olivia: This is more impressive than Redstonia. Wonder what Ellegaard would of thought of this. And all the wiring it must take? And all the ores? Crafting? T- Jesse: That'll do, Olivia. That'll do. Jesse and gang are now in front of the now-demolished PAMA, and they see Harper standing in front of it, looking at it. Jesse: Harper! Harper got shocked and turned around. Harper: OH, hey, Jesse! Gang! Nice to see you! Didn't think you'd come back... Well, I sorta did. Someone's been paying a visit... A bearded man shows his face. All: IVOR! Harper: He's been through the Portal Hallway, and he said it looked different. Ivor: I'm sure you saw it, too, Jesse. Someone is at work here! Harper: He said I needed to help you fix this condundrum... Axel: What? Harper: Nothing. I just hope I can do my best. Jesse: Harper, you are one of the nicest, best people I know. You're not gonna let us down, right? Harper: I hope not... I was just thinking about PAMA. I sorta miss my little creaton... Olivia: But it was- Harper: Emphasis on 'little'. Axel: Huh.. Olivia: Axel, you missed out. PAMA started out as a mini-computer, then turned into that monstrosity... Axel: Tiny? Aww, that sounds cute. Petra: SHUT, UP, AXEL. Axel: Calm down, I'm only sharing my opinion. Jeez. Jesse stops. Jesse: Petra, what's wrong. Petra: Nothing! Jesse: You're grumpy for a reason. Petra: Alright, I just don't think these adventures are fun anymore. We keep avoiding death by a slither of our hair! And... Lukas is gone too. I'm just worried about his safety. Jesse: And...? Petra: That's it. I swear. The gang then walk through the redstone portal and back to the Hallway. Olivia: What do we do now? Harper: I'm gonna go confirm with Otto. Em, Axel, you're coming with. Em: Ok, then, whatever you say... Man, I hated those games... Axel: What makes you think that? Em: We were stuck in there for TWO. YEARS. Same with the gladiators. Jesse: Wait, what about us? Harper: Uh, you stay in the Hallway. Try and find the blonde guy, you know? Ivor: Can I come with you, Harper? Harper: No. Category:Blog posts